Set You Free
by dont break my heart
Summary: The Clique's sons and daughters are the next hawtest thing at BOCD. To bad barely any of them get along...
1. Introductions to the spawns

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique.**

I got inspiration to restart a story like this from someone elses fanfiction, but it's not the same. I had a story on here almost a year and a half ago under my old name that followed their little sisters and it was basically going to be the same plot, but I never finished it 'cause I lost the password to the account. I was basically going to start fresh on this account and forget I ever had a different account but, I guess I should say that now. I also had a story about the sons/daughters of the It Girl (the gossip girl spin off). I had like, five other stories actually. But yeah, just thought you should know. If you want proof you can always review it and I'll post the info on the old stuff. So, technically I'm not copying off anyones ideas.

A/N: Ah. My newest creation, not that great. But it may be somewhat entertaining, and who knows you may even like it. It follows TPC's children. And it will have a gossip girl feel. How so? The kids are all juniors and, I guess it has a bit of a Gossip Girl feel to it.Please,** no constructive criticism**, I don't take that well. And there will be many errors in this, but I'm doing it for fun. It's a fanfiction, its not supposed to be perfect.

ps, some content will be a little bit mature.

* * *

**  
HARPER FISHER: **Daughter of Massie and Cam, head of her own Clique, _thankyouverymuch_. With her violet eyes and dark brown hair, she can capture the attention of any guy. Or girl, for that matter. And what she wants, she gets. Well, almost. It's a shame this beauties heart isn't as big as her closet...

**RYAN HOTZ: **Son of Josh and Claire, and the hottest boy at BOCD. He has his eye on a certain girl, and he can get anyone he wants. Almost anyone that is. He's had an on and off relationship with Harper for a year now, but things just don't click between them. To bad she doesn't get the hint that things are o-v-e-r.

**MARISSA HOTZ:** Twin sister of Ryan, but a total outsider. Being the total opposite of her brother, she's never really been in with the in crowd. She's livin' in the shadow of Ryan, until Harper suddenly befriends her. But what's the catch?

**RACHEL HARRINGTON: **Daughter of the most random couple ever, Dylan and Derrick. She really doesn't have many friends except...oh right, nobody besides Marissa. She goes to school does her work and leaves. But what happens when she finds herself in a 'love' triangle with her moms best friends kids?

**NIKKELLE (PRONOUNCED NICOLE) JACKSON:** Alicia's daughter, and Harper's second in command. She knows she's got it and she tuh-otally flaunts it. It's to bad her clothing gets her in trouble--nawt to mention her attitude. This girl is so nawt innocent. And she'll do _whatever_ to get on top.

**ROBBIE GREGORY: **The older Gregory brother, and a total HART. Has been dating Nikkelle since practically kindergarten, but what happens when his eyes start to wander to a certain outsider? This certainly won't go well. Can you say drama?

**JOEY GREGORY: **BOCD's resident trouble maker...what kind of trouble will this blonde haired blue eyed hottie stir up this year? And would this trouble involve the girl version of him, Nikkelle?

**MIA GREGORY: **Back from mysteriously getting kicked out of her French boarding school. The former 'It' girl of BOCD, before a certain violet eyed bitch stole her crown.

* * *

**FISHER ESTATE  
AUGUST 30TH 11:40 P.M  
END OF SUMMER PARTY**

_ Keep your body moving, girl  
The beat is thumpin'  
Go ahead and let them talk  
Their words mean nothing_

_I know you're scared  
But don't leave this place  
Just turn around  
And let me see your face  
And now you're crying  
And you hold me  
And you whisper in my ear  
_

_  
_"You made it!" Harper Fisher yelled over the music in her house. It was one of the last days of summer, and as Alpha of her school it was, like, her duty to throw one of the last parties of the summer. And this was one of her last summers as a high school student. She flipped her dark brown curls over her shoulder and smiled at the boy in front of her.

His perfectly done brown hair, and eyes the color of the ocean made her throat go dry for a minute before she kissed him on the cheek. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." She whispered into his ear before saying, "I have a surprise for after."

"Sweet deal," Her boyfriend, Ryan Hotz said, glancing around at the familiar faces of his high school classmates. "Whoa, looks like you invited the whole school." He now had a teasing smile across his face.

Harper turned red before replying, "Dad made me invite the entire junior class." Looking embarrassed, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. It was so soft, it felt silky in between her perfectly manicured fingers. "And of course, nobody turns down an invitation to one of my parties." She winked.

"Great party!" A total b-list boy hollered to Harper, and blowing her a kiss.

"Ew." She wrinkled her nose at the boy, and returned her attention to Ryan. "Sorry."

"It's fine." He shrugged looking a bit bored. "You look good tonight."

Harper allowed herself to blush at the compliment, and couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so distant tonight. He better not act like this all night, especially with the surprise she had planned for the two of them. "Do I, really?" She asked, even though she knew she looked on the verge of perfect. Wearing a pair of dark wash True Religion jeans and a Nate Print top by Lauren Conrad. To top the look, she added a few long gold chains as necklaces and curled her already wavy hair.

"You always look good." He grabbed her and pulled her towards him, kissing her lightly on the neck.

She could've melted right then and there if her best friend hadn't interrupted the moment. Breaking the spell.

"You will nawt believe what I heard!" Nikkelle Jackson said loudly over the music. "It's worth like, three hundred Gossip points." She pushed Ryan out of the way gently, getting to the side of her best friend. "Hey, Ry." She purred, as if noticing him for the first time.

Harper shot an apology glance at Ryan, before turning her attention to Nikkelle. "What?" She grumbled, not really interested.

"Ooh, with an attitude like that..." Nikkelle teased, tossing her glossy hair over her dark skin. "You sound like me."

"Just tell me!" Harper whinned, before noticing Ryan had walked away and was talking to some guys from the Football team. Ugh, it was like him to just up and leave._ Jerk!_

"Okay," Nikkelle said, looking around the party before saying, "You may want to sit down for this one." She smiled gently, an unusual thing for her. She waited for Harper to sit down before saying, "Mia's back."

* * *

_ I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_

_Baby your a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more_

"I look stupid," Rachel Harrington exclaimed to her friend, Marissa Hotz. She'd allowed Marissa to give her a makeover for Harper Fishers party, and here on the doorstep to the party she was already regretting it. She felt like she was wearing hardy any clothes in the pale pink Haute Hippie mini tank dress she was in.

"No, you don't." Marissa reassured her friend before reapplying some Victoria's Secret Carriberry lipgloss. "You look great."

"Remind me, why are we here?" Rachel asked, glancing around the party. Most of their class was already here, but she felt like she didn't fit in with any of them. She was still barely getting comfortable with Marissa, and they'd been friends for like, ever.

Marissa rolled her eyes as if saying 'duh', "Because...our mothers made us. We need to socialize more."

"Right." Rachel said with a sigh, "I would much rather be at home reading." She really wished she would've pretended to be sick and stayed home and read the latest Private novel.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Marissa chuckled, before spotting her twin brother. He was surrounded by girls, as usual. She waved him over, "Hey Ryan!"

"Fancy meeting you here, sis." He said, tipping his imaginary hat. "And who's this lovely creature beside you?"

"Uh, it's Rachel." Marissa said, tapping his head. "You know, the girl we've grown up with."

"That you chose to ignore." Rachel mummbled to herself, pushing a piece of red hair behind her ears.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I, um, didn't...recognize you..."

"It's fine." Rachel said softly, begging for her eyes not to leak.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Marissa said, looking at her brother and friend and smiling. "Be back soon."

"For sure." Ryan replied, smiling at Marissa before looking at Rachel again. How had he not noticed her before tonight? She was _gorgeous_. "So how are you?"

Rachel shrugged, "Fine I guess."

"I really am sorry," Ryan said, smiling at her showing his bright teeth off and shaking his head. "I just, didn't expect to see you here...I, uh, nevermind."

"Whatever," Rachel smiled shyly, "It's fine." She giggled, looking at him. He looked a bit flustered. She'd never had this kind of effect on this guy, let alone a guy named Ryan Hotz. "So, have you got your schedule yet?"

"Yeah," He said, looking down at the floor. "But I kind of lost it." He laughed and looked her square in the eyes. "Hopefully we'll have a class together. I'd like to get to know you better."

Rachel could feel the heat on her face, and was just about ready to say something when Harper Fisher came up to Ryan.

"Surprise time," She giggled as if she'd been drinking and grabbed his hand, begining to drag him away.

"Sorry," Ryan said as he was walking away with his girlfriend. "I'll see you around?"

Rachel nodded before glancing around the room. Where was Marissa anyways?

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ryan asked his girlfriend, who was staggering to her bedroom. Had she been drinking?

"I told you," Harper brought his face towards hers, giving him a kiss. "I have a surprise for you."

"And what is this surprise?" He asked, running his hands through her hair and bringing her closer to him.

"I think you know," Harper whispered, pulling him towards her and kissing him hard on the mouth. After a few minutes this kiss began to deepen, and she pushed him onto the bed and sat on top of him.

"Harp..." He whispered before she kissed him again, shutting him up. "This...isn't..."

"Isn't what?" Harper asked, suddenly insulted. "I told you I had a surprise for you, and this is it. I'm ready. Really ready this time. I want to, I want us." She kissed his neck, causing him to groan.

"This isn't the right time." He said gently, sitting up a little bit. And kissing her softly on the hand.

"What?" She snapped, sliding off her bed and onto the floor.

He smiled at her, and laughed a little bit at the sit of her falling to the floor. "Well for one you're clearly drunk."

"I'm...so...nawt!" She giggled a bit, before stumbling to her feet. And sliding off her shirt.

He rolled his eyes and got up to walk towards her. It looked like tonight would be spent taking care of his drunken girlfriend. How fun.

* * *


	2. News

**BOCD  
GYM, ASSEMBLY  
NOON**

_Would it be so bad if we just stopped for a while  
And enjoyed the thrills we could all be still let the world just pass us by  
But it's all hurry hurry run run there's no time for this  
We want more and more got to win got to score so afraid of what we'll miss  
And it moves so fast Nothing lasts  
This too here will come to pass  
Wanna spend my days away from all the fuss  
Wanna spend them with you baby but you're in a rush_

"Thanks for totally walking away from me last night," Rachel Harrington starred accusingly at her friend, before sitting down next to her at the assembly they were havnig the day before school. It was a tradition for the returning students, and it was starting to get really boring. I mean it's the same thing every freakin' year.

Marissa Hotz smiled sweetly before rolling her eyes and saying, "Oh, right, like you totally didn't want to be alone with my brother."

Rachel frowned while turning bright red, "Oh c'mon, I don't like him. He's not my type."

"Then why are you turning red?" Marissa giggled at the sight of her friends tomato red face. "Point proven." She smiled and hugged her friend, trying to save her from embarrassment.

"Welcome back, students of BOCD. I am your new princepal, John Wagner." A tall skinny man, with pale skin, blonde hair, pale green eyes and glasses screeched into the microphone, causing everyone to jerk their attention towards him.

"He totally just said wanger." Marissa whispered in Rachel's ear, sending her into giggles. Marissa slapped her playfully, trying to get her to shut up.

"I hope you all had a great summer," He started, before picking up the microphone and walking towards the seats. "but after tomorrow, the fun stops. It's time to get serious. For you juniors and seniors, it's time to start buckling down if you want to get into the colleges of your choice."

He then went into a ramble on how your future was rapidily approaching, and how you needed to learn to be serious. Blah, blah, blah.

"And for the last thing, which I know you guys are going to hate me for it now. But, I'm sure later on in life, you'll thank me." He said, glancing over his glasses at the many faces. "We're changing to uniforms." Causing several 'boos' and 'you suck's to be said.

"What?!" Nikkelle Jackson shouted, "But fashion has always been part of showing our individuality and whatever."

"I am aware of that," Mr. Wagner said, with authority in his voice. "But some of you are just taking that out of context." He glanced at Nikkelle again and smirked. She was proving his point, wearing a ultra-mini dress which was way to revealing for someone her age.

"But I look awful in a skirt!" A guys voice shouted, causing ripples of laughter. Everyone turned to find the voice belonged to Joey Gregory. Big surprise there. His blue eyes twinkled as he waited for the responce from the new princepal. He collected high fives from the people surrounding him.

"I'm sure you do," He said. "But I'm sorry, it's what we have to do." He glanced around at the angry teenage faces.

"Out of all respect, sir." Harper Fisher stood up, looking a little green but remaining cool. "School starts, tomorrow. You just told us that we're expected to wear uniforms. How are we going to get these by _tomorrow_?"

"Yeah!" A few girls and guys shouted their agreements. While others just nodded, afraid to speak up.

"You're getting them today, of course." The man said, signaling several boxes into the room. "We have just about every size, messurement and all that jazz. There's a limit of two uniforms per student, the rest you'll have to buy on your own time if you want more than one."

"What about jewlery?" Nikkelle demanded, "And purses, tights and crap? Are there limits?"

"You can wear what you please." He said, watching as the boxes were sat down. "Now, will people with last names begining with A-F please, come collect your things."

There were several groans, and frowns before they made their way to the front.

* * *

**OUTSIDE BOCD / STARBUCKS  
1:15 P.M**

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car_

"Ugh! I can't believe we have to wear uniforms." Nikkelle shouted, opening up her car door. "This is bull."

"I know right," Harper nodded her head in agreement. She clutched her stomach as she got into Nikkelle's car and groaned.

"You okay?" Nikkelle asked her friend with a worried smile on her face before realizing that her friend was hung over. "Drink to much?"

Harper nodded and smiled, "Can we go to starbucks or something?"

"Way ahead of you." Nikkelle smiled, before she pulled out of the school parking lot. Not paying attention, of course, she almost hit four cars on her way out. What can she say? Don't get in her way. "I so need a latte."

After a few minutes of silence passed between them, Nikkelle asked, "So...did you and Ryan finally...?"

"No." Harper shook her head sadly, before snapping, "Let's talk about something else. Or not talk, I have a killer headache."

It only took a few more minutes to get to Starbucks, and the girls stepped out of the car and walked towards the building.

"Hey!" A guys voice hollered from behind them, and soon wrapped his arms around Nikkelle before kissing the back of her head. "Miss me?"

"I was wondering when you'd find me." Nikkelle said in a dull tone to her boyfriend Robbie Gregory before wiggling out of his grip and linking arms with Harper. "You've been home for, what, two days now and you haven't called me." Her eyes looked bored as she opened the door and went inside, purposely walking faster then Robbie. Trying to ignore his perfect dark blonde hair and grey eyes.

Harper and her began to order before turning their attention back to Robbie.

"Oh c'mon, N." He cooed pulling her towards him and kissing her forhead. "I've been tired."

Harper rolled her eyes, "For two days? Really Robbie? And where were you last night at the party!" Trying to change the subject, so Nikkelle and Robbie wouldn't get into to big of a fight. Save the yelling, she did have that killer headache afterall.

"Well, we had to pick...someone up from the airport..." He started, glancing around nervously while the girls found a table. He ran his hands through his hair before sitting down next to Nikkelle and putting his arm around her.

"Joey?" Nikkelle asked, even though she already heard the rumors and knew his older sister, Mia, was back in town. But she had to pretend like she didn't know anything.

He shook his head before saying, "Mia. Actually."

"So it's true?" Harper gasped, almost burning herself on her frapp. "Ehmagawd." She pulled out her iphone, ready to text Ryan and a few of her other friends, to spread the news.

Robbie reached across the table and grabbed her phone. Causing her to pout. "Listen, I'm not really supposed to tell anyone that."

"Why?" Harper asked, glarring at him and reaching over to try to get her phone back, causing him to move it back and forth and smirk at her.

He glanced around, "Just because. Here's your cell phone, but if you tell..."

"What? C'mon spit it out." Harper said, still glarring at him.

"Just don't. I'm not going to threaten you, just don't." Robbie pleaded, causing Harper to smile at him.

"Fine." She said sweetly, "Just give me my phone back."  
_  
Like hell she wasn't going to tell._

* * *

**GREGORY ESTATE  
KITCHEN  
2:33 P.M**

_"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born"_  
**- Anais Nin**

"Yeah, mom, I get it." Mia Gregory starred at her mother, and glanced down at her watch. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

"Why'd you do it, Mia?" Kristen Gregory looked down at her oldest child, concern burning her eyes. Where had she gone wrong in raising her? Should she of tightened her grip on her children, like her own mother did to her?

"Can we please talk about something else?" Mia pleaded with her mother before looking up at the ceiling. She rubbed her arms, which were becoming really cold. Why were they so cold, anyways? It was 80 something degrees outside! "It was a mistake. It's over, it happened."

"Fine." Kristen replied, shaking her head. "How are you even my daughter, I swear you'd be--"

"I'm sorry I'm nothing like you, mom." Mia snapped, sitting up from the table glarring at her mom. "I'm going to the basement."

Mia made her way down to the basement when her env2 started vibrating in her pocket. "Who the...?"

_Oh_, she thought, _him_. Why was _he_ calling anyways? Didn't_ he_ get the point things were done between them after...

**JOHNATHON: **plz return my texts and calls.  
**JOHNATHON: **i got kicked out too. plz.  
**MIA: **stop texting me. we're done. o-v-e-r.  
**JOHNATHON: **i thought wht we had was special?

Mia sighed, closing her phone and slipping it into her backpack that was sitting on the floor beside her. What they had was special, until he ruined it. They ruined it. Whatever.

She couldn't help herself, she grabbed her phone again and opened the pictures. Ones of her with several people smiling at the camera, the girls all flashing peace signs. One showed her blue eyes twinkling beside the boy she thought she loved. Another one, taken the same day she was seen kissing him on the cheek, her best friend behind them with bunny ears. She smiled to herself, remembering all the memories she had with those people, how she missed them. She tried to imagine she was back in her dorm with her two roommates, chatting about their boyfriends...

But here she was, back in Westchester. Alone.

She had once been the resident 'It Girl' but, things had changed. She needed a change, and convinced her mother to send her off to Saint Mary's, in France. The perfect boarding school--sophisticated, new. So she left, without telling any of her friends. She hadn't even spoken to them since then, of course. And she knew, Harper Fisher, had probably taken her place by now.

She quickly went up the stairs, back into the kitchen. "Mom?" She asked, getting only silence in return. "Mom! I'm going for a walk!" She grabbed her old aeropostale hoodie from the closet, and walked out the door zipping up the bright blue hoodie and putting the hood on. Afterall, she didn't really want people to see her.


	3. The Driveway

_You know__  
Nothing hurts like losing  
__When you know it's really gone  
__Except for the pain of choosing  
__To hold too long__  
I tried it your way__  
But I got nothing to show  
__It's been the same, same__  
And the story's getting old__  
So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road__  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll_

**FISHER ESTATE  
HARPER'S ROOM**

**3:12 P.M**

_B-ring  
B-ring_

"Ugh!" Harper rolled over on her purple silk sheeted bed and groaned. She was still hung over from the party last night and needed her rest. But she was seriously doubting getting any rest, since her phone hasn't stopped ringing since Nikkelle dropped her off. "Hello?" She asked into the house phone, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." A guys voice breathed into the other line, sending chills up and down Harpers entire body. _Ryan._ "I'm close to your house…meet me in the driveway?"

_Does he even need to ask?_

"Sure." She said, immediately getting up to go to her closet. "How close are you?" She asked while glancing at a pair of her BCBG sweats in light blue.

She heard a little bit of static before he replied, "Like twenty minutes away. I had to run to the store for my mom, and you know how she is freaking picky about where we shop for food."

Harper giggled into the phone and grabbed a pair of bright blue straight legged jeans and a solid black shirt, going for a bit of an edgier look, then how she normally dresses. "Okay. Well, I'll be outside then." She said, waiting for his reply while she pulled her dark hair back into a loose ponytail and spraying herself with some Ralph Lauren: Hot.

"Good." He said, sounding a bit distracted before hanging up.

"Love you to?" She shouted to the phone, which was now buzzing, signaling that he already hung up. She walked over to her nightstand which had a bottle of water sitting on it and a bottle of Advil. She opened the bottle and down two pills, before walking over to her makeup table and putting on a little eyeliner and lip gloss.

She still had about ten minutes to kill, so she went downstairs. The house was empty—as usual. Her mom was probably at some important meeting, being the head of Glossip Girl lip gloss. And her dad was probably out doing god knows what with who knows who. Even her maid was gone.

After about eight minutes, Harper heard a car pull into her driveway and looked outside. Ryan was here, stepping out of his red sports car. "Hey." Harper said as she stepped outside of the estate, tugging on her shirt which was riding up a bit and exposing a bit of her pierced belly button. "What's up?" She asked after giving him a hug, noticing that he flinched a little bit.

She looked up at his face, which looked blank. He wasn't even looking at her! It was like he was starring off into space. "You okay?" She asked gently, pushing his hair out of his face. It was starting to get long, and he definitely needed to get it cut soon.

"Um," He stuttered, rubbing his temples. "Yeah…I mean…no…I mean… " He shook his head, and glanced around. "It's just…"

She starred at him harshly before snapping. "Are you going to say _anything_? Or are we just going to, you know, stand out here all freaking _day_?" Her violet eyes had a dark cast on them now, as she knew what he was going to say to her already. So, out of habit she let her inner bitch show.

"I think…" He started, before looking straight into her eyes. "we should take a break." He finished, backing away from her a bit as if he were afraid she'd slap him.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, willing herself not to cry. "Fine." She snapped and with a click of her heels, she walked back into her house. But not before slamming the door behind her.

_That went well._

**THE PARK**

**3:45 P.M**

"Mia?" A girl's voice asked timidly, from a bench as Mia Gregory walked through the park. "Is that you?"

Mia took a quick look at the girl, and immediately recognized her. It was her ex-best friend, Trisha Higgins. Trisha hadn't really changed since she left, still the same brown haired girl she'd left. The girl looked so innocent, but that's only what adults seen her as. Sure, she was smart, in all AP classes, but the girl was a bad influence.

"Trisha, hey!" Mia faked being perky and gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Trisha said, simply, looking around the park. "You look...different." By Trisha's tone of voice Mia knew that by different, she meant bad.

Mia looked down at her clothes, she wasn't exactly dressed like herself, still wearing the old bright blue Aeropostale hoodie and a pair of distressed jeans, clutching her vintage purse to her side. "You do too." She lied, smiling at the girl.

"So what're you doing back?" Trisha asked, lighting up a ciggarette and taking a hit. "Want some?"

Mia nodded her head and took a puff. "It's a long story."

"I have time." Trisha said eagerly, turning towards her. Obviously she was just looking for gossip points. "I don't leave for school until tomorrow...I got early admission to Brown." She said proudly, waiting for a congrats or two.

"I don't really want to talk about it to be honest." Mia said, plain and simple. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Especially not her old friend. "And, wow, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." Trisha beamed. "So...why did you leave?" She asked, looking curious. "I mean you were there one day, and the next you were gone."

Mia shrugged and glanced at her former friend. She didn't look mad, she just wanted answers. "I guess I just...wanted a change."

"Everyone does." Trisha nodded as if she understood, she then glanced at her phone which was now ringing. "Listen, I've got to go. But give me a call tonight, maybe we could meet up for dinner? Like old times? Or go get a drink somewhere? I know Laurie's having a party, she's got party favors if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean." Mia said, glancing curiously at her former friend and seriously considering her offer. "But, I'm not really like that at anymore." She said finally and casting a smile at her before grabbing her purse off the dirty bench and examining it for marks. "Although, dinner would be nice."

"Don't forget, call me." Trisha reminded her, as if she'd forgotten and typing in her new number into Mia's phone. "Kisses." She waved before walking off into the distance.

Where should I go now? Mia asked herself as she walked through the park alone. She suddenly didn't want to be alone again, and decided that there was one place she should probably stop by. But she knew there wouldn't be a welcome committee there to greet her. She had some business she had to deal with there, that couldn't wait.

Next stop: _Harper's house._

Fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, you're in for a bumpy drama filled ride.  


**Fisher Estate  
Kitchen  
4:12 p.m**

Harper was just grabbing a carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from her freezer, that her dad bought her a week ago, but she chose to ignore because, hello? Way to many calories in those, when she heard a knock on the side door. She quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and made sure her hair looked okay, thinking it was Ryan coming back to say it was a mistake, that he didn't want to take a break from her. That they weren't breaking up.

She slowly opened the door, but wished she hadn't. "Mia?" She exclaimed, glancing at her frenemy. "What…are you doing here?" She snapped at the blonde haired girl in front of her.

"I'm back to stay." She said, stepping into the kitchen without being invited and smirking, almost completely forgetting that early in the day she was pouting over missing her friends back at her boarding school. "And I wanted to tell you something." Her smile oozing with fake sweetness.

"What? That your hair is as fake as Heidi Montag's entire body?" Harper chuckled, checking behind her to make sure that she stuffed the Ben and Jerry's container back into the freezer. _Which she hadn't._

"Aw how cute, very original too." Mia said, glaring at Harper before saying, "I see something is still the same."

"Not so original, maybe. True, definitely." Harper replied, getting a little closer to Mia. "I'm surprised you had the balls to show up here. Don't think that just because you're back, means that things will go back to how they used to be."

"Well, I'm sure they will." Mia motioned towards the counter where the ice cream was sitting. "Look there, I'm sure you'll gain another ten pounds quicker that Ryan will dump you as soon as he finds out I'm back."

"Ryan doesn't like you." Harper said before she sucked in some air and then said, "Get out, you're not welcome here." For once she didn't have anything to say.

"That all you got, miss Fisher?" Mia pouted before opening the door. "I just wanted to say: now that I'm back, you might as well forget being Alpha. That crown has always been mine, and I'm taking it back just like someone took it away from your mother." She blew a kiss before walking out of the house, and heading down the street. For the second time that day Harper was left alone, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Get Back

**A/N: **Okay, so I've been writing a lot to this story, so expect_ A LOT OF UPDATES!!_ and, a prequel is in the works** -smiles-**, so you guys know how the couples ended up together (by prequel I mean the parents, the original characters) and it would most likely be a collection of one shots, song fics etc etc.

_Don't walk away like you always do  
This time  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been  
On my mind  
Ever since you left I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)  
I'll say it once and I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know_

**JACKSON ESTATE  
NIKKELLE'S CLOSET  
4:44 P.M  
**

Harper Fisher was sitting on a platform in her best friend Nikkelle's closet, next to the girls hundreds of shoes, telling the day's events. A lot had happened after Nikkelle dropped her off at home, after the assembly and Starbucks. Nikkelle was going through her resent purchases of jewelry and tights, trying to figure out what she wanted to wear with her, ugh, uniform tomorrow.

"Ehmagawd, seriously?" Nikkelle asked, after Harper finished telling her all that happened. "I can't believe Ryan, and of course I can't believe that little bitches nerve!" She said throwing a pair of bright red tights onto the floor and rolling her eyes. "Are you okay? Well, I mean, I know you're totally nawt okay, but…"

Harper shrugged as she stood up and picked up the tights. "Yes and no." She sighed, trying to keep her mind off of everything. "I mean, Ryan and I have been together forever. And we've gotten in fights before, so I'm sure we'll make up. Besides that, what am I talking about? It wasn't even a fight. He just said 'I want to take a break'."

"Whoa, slow down." Nikkelle said, wrapping her tan arms around her best friend. "Of course you'll get back together. You were_ meant_ for each other."

Harper thought about this for a few minutes, but didn't reply. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Nikkelle saying, "Let's play with little Mia's head and pull a prank on her ass." And picking up a pair of her old shoes up off the ground and throwing them into a box labeled 'Garbage'

"How so?" Harper asked curiously. She would totally love to play a prank on Mia, but she didn't know what that girl would or wouldn't expect.

Nikkelle shrugged and walked over to a rack of jewelry and grabbed a pair of her Bestey Johnson lock and key earrings. "Well, let's just be super nice to her…but, make sure that people hate her."

"That's dumb, N." Harper said examining her nails and smirking. "But…we could freak her out by being nice. Then, drop her and make her regret coming back."

"Or…" Nikkelle started, smirking at her best friend. "Be nice, and get her to tell us her secret."

"What secret?" Harper asked, returning the smirk. "You mean, like why she left to go to boarding school?"

"That," Nikkelle said, "And why she came back. I mean, Robbie says whatever it was, is causing major tension in the house. And his mom barely talks about it, and neither does Mia."

"I'm sure if we're nice enough," Harper started, picking up her phone and started texting someone. "to her and the right people, we can get anything out of her." She smiled before showing the phone to Nikkelle.

"Ew," Nikkelle wrinkled her nose and let out a giggle. "You're texting Trisha. Why?"

"They _were _best friends." Harper started and finished texting the girl before saying, "And I'm sure she can get something out of her. They've probably already run into each other."

"But isn't she, like, leaving for college soon?" Nikkelle asked, starring at Harper and sitting down next to her, stretching her legs out.

"This is major gossip points," Harper said and smiled, "but she didn't actually get early admission, she dropped out and doesn't know what she's going to do with her life. She's going to claim they didn't have her room and stuff correct and come home next week."

Nikkelle rolled her eyes before saying, "She's totally going to be a drug dealer. It's a given."

"Totally." Harper said, "But if we keep her secret, you know she'll help us."

**HARRINGTON ESTATE**

**RACHEL'S ROOM**

**7:41 P.M**

Rachel Harrington was getting her room ready for another hectic school year. She was currently setting up her desk, cleaning it and trying to make it more organized so she wouldn't be tripping over everything this school year. She wanted to graduate early, and being organized would help her reach her goal. She was so over high school, she barely had made any friends the few years she'd been there and she knew she wouldn't miss anything about her boring high school.

"Honey?" Rachel's mother, Dylan hollered through the intercom. "You have a visitor."

Rachel rolled her eyes and spoke into the intercom, "Send Marissa on up." And laughed to herself. She knew that it would be Marissa, the girl always showed up at the most random times. Like when she was organizing stuff, or getting ready for a family event/

The door to her bedroom opened and she smelt cologne as she turned around. She came face to face with Ryan Hotz, Marissa's twin and the one guy Rachel was finding herself crushing on. "Hey." He said, sitting a bag on her bed. "Marissa sent these over."

Rachel walked over to the bag and opened it, "Oh." She said, looking at what was inside. There were a bunch of brightly colored tights and ones with patterns on them. On top laid a necklace with a panda bear on it with the word 'Best' on it. "Tell her thanks." She smiled at him and moved the bag over to her windowsill.

"I found my schedule." He said with a laugh, and ran his hand through his hair. "Do we have any classes together?" He handed her the pale yellow paper and offered her a genuine smile.

"Yeah," She said handing it back to him and laughing nervously, turning bright red. "Um, we, uh, have…World Literature together."

"Cool." He said, nodding his head and offering her another smile. "So, I'll probably need a study buddy for that class…want to take the job?"

"How much does it pay?" She joked, allowing herself to glance at him.

"Oh, you know." He started, and glanced away for a minute before shyly offering, "A date?"

She took a deep breath and nervously said, "Um, what makes you think I'd want to date you?" She shook her head. It came out a lot ruder and more sarcastic than she meant it, she just wasn't used to guys asking her out. And what didn't he have a girl friend? "And aren't you dating Harper?"

He shook his head and said, "No. I'm not. Things haven't been right between me and her for some time now…and I guess, what I'm trying to say is…I really like you. And, I don't a guy could wish, can't he?"

"Oh." She said, turning bright red once again. In fact, her skin now matched her red locks. "I, uh…maybe. I'll have to, you know…think about it?" She said nervously, glancing around her room. She was seriously contemplating jumping out her window with excitement right now.

He took a piece of his schedule, ripped it off and handed it to her. She looked at it and it was number 576C. "What's this?" She asked, not understanding why he gave it to her.

"It's my locker." He said, opening her door. "Meet me there before class starts tomorrow."

"Um…" She started. She already made plans to meet Marissa somewhere the first day, and she didn't want to cancel on her. "I can't…"

"Maybe this will change your mind?" He leaned in and softly gave her a kiss. A sweet, first kiss.

She starred dumbly as he walked out of her room and down the stairs. And didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.


	5. I Heart ?

_Wake up and smell the break-up  
Fix my heart put on my make-up  
Another mess I didn't plan  
And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I've got an "I heart ?" written on the back of my hand_

**BOCD**

**THE C LOCKERS**

**7:10 A.M**

Harper Fisher spotted Ryan Hotz and walked right up to him. Maybe he had changed his mind of this "break" he wanted to take. "Hey," She purred into his ear, and smiled up at him offering him a cup of his favorite Starbucks drink. "good morning."

He did a double take, as if he were expecting it to be someone else. "Thanks?" He replied taking the coffee from her and glancing around, looking for someone.

"No problem." She leaned up to him, about to kiss him.

He backed away, starring at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to give you a kiss?" She said, with a 'duh' look on her face before smiling and saying, "I figured yesterday was just temporary insanity. So, I came over here to give you another chance." She flashed him a brilliant smile while she smoothed out the skirt to her uniform.

"I meant what I said." He looked at her seriously and waving at someone. "Hey, Rachel!" And walked away, leaving Harper alone by his locker.

She looked over at them, and saw something in his eyes that she had seen when they were dating. No, he couldn't actually like that total LBR. She marched away to go into the bathroom and text Nikkelle, she needed someone to talk to.

* * *

"Sorry I changed my mind about hanging out by my locker." He said, smiling at the girl in front of him. She looked really good in her uniform, wearing a pair of dark green tights and she had her hair down in loose curls.

She smiled shyly at him and then looked away nervously. "Actually…I, uh, wanted to tell you something…"

"That you do want to go out with me?" He asked anxiously, losing his cool for a minute before regaining himself. "'Cause I know you can't resist me." He winked at her.

She sighed, "Well…no."

He looked at her before saying, "What?" Like it was the biggest shock of the century.

"I mean I like you…a lot." She said offering him a smile before saying. "It's just…I've never done this before…and I'm kind of afraid. You just broke up with Harper, yesterday. And, I think you're probably on the rebound from her…"

"I'm not." He replied, visibly hurt that she was slowly rejecting him. "It's okay to be afraid." He said simply before adding, "But, I'll prove to you that I want to be with you. And I'll wait."

"What?" She said, obviously shocked.

The bell started to ring, indicating that first hour was going to start soon. "I'll see you in class." He said before turning to walk to class. Leaving Rachel shocked at confused.

* * *

"Damn," Robbie Gregory exclaimed as his girlfriend Nikkelle Jackson stepped forward, heading straight to his locker. She had her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, showing off a pair of diamond earrings and had her uniform obviously altered. It was much shorter on her than any of the other girls and she was wearing some yellow tights with them. She had her top three buttons unbuttoned and showing off her hot pink lace to her bra, but wasn't showing to much that it was trashy.

"You look good." He said, nuzzling her neck, receiving a giggle in return. He kissed her cheek and she gave him a deep kiss, causing cat calls from his friends. And "get a room" from several LBR's that were standing by.

The bell ringing in the distance was telling them they needed to get to class, but there was only one thing Robbie was thinking about and it definitely didn't have anything to do with school.

"Get to class you two." A teacher shouted from her classroom and started walking towards them. "Am I going to have to get after you two everyday this year, again?"

"It's really a given, Miss Albrite." Nikkelle winked and pulled Robbie towards her again, giving him one last kiss before walking towards her classroom.

"Put some clothes on Miss Jackson." The teacher yelled as Nikkelle was walking away and shook her head.

"No I'm good." Nikkelle turned around and gave her a smirk.

"That's how things are done, little bro." Robbie nudged his brother and collected several high fives from his friends before slamming his locker shut.

Robbie's brother, Joey, smirked back at him. "I'm sure it is." Before sneaking one last glance at his brothers girlfriend, who was walking slow down the hall to her class and biting his lip. They did have the same first hour together, after all. He better hurry to get a seat next to her.

**BOCD**

**SCIENCE LAB**

**7:41 A.M**

"Welcome back, students." The teacher, Mr. Ronald, said from the front of the class. "I see I have some familiar students in here and some new faces. Welcome back."

"I definitely don't want to be back, keep your welcome." Joey said to the teacher, causing different people to laugh. It was a dumb joke, but people laughed at almost anything Joey said. Mainly because of the looks he always had plastered on his face.

"Jeeze Joey be polite." Nikkelle joked, looking up at Mr. Ronald and smirking. "Just because he has a bigger—"

"Don't rub that in my face, N!" Joey shouted, causing more giggles to erupt in the classroom. He somehow knew what Nikkelle was going to say and interrupted her.

"Well, all I'm saying is at least he doesn't have a stack of dimes for a dick like you." She said, smirking. Glancing around at the students who were laughing at them.

"And how would you know his size?" He asked, collecting a high five from the guy in front of him. One of the boys in the back coughed and said 'Slut'.

"You told me, silly." She replied rolling her eyes, "Joey it's okay, we aren't going to judge you because you're—"

"Well I'm sorry to be scared, girl." He said flinging his wrist and saying it in a girls voice. "Shopping later?"

"I'm totally in!" Nikkelle said with a chuckle and an innocent face, as if they hadn't been talking about anything besides shopping.

"You done?" Mr. Ronald asked, glaring at the two. But you could tell he was finding this some what funny.

"Yes." They both replied, before Nikkelle said, "For now anyways."

"Good." Mr. Ronald replied, walking over to his desk and bringing out a pack of hall passes. "I bought a special pack just for the two of you. Go on down to the principal." He looked Nikkelle up and down.

"Already?" Nikkelle pouted at him, leaning over his desk to grab the pass and allowing a little skin to show while she smirked. It always worked with him, he was an old pervert and she had no problem teasing him. As long as he kept his distance anyways.

"God this must be a new record." Joey nodded his head and flashed a smile at the teacher. "I can't wait to tell my mom."

"I'm totally putting this on the fridge when I get home." Nikkelle replied and laughed at her own joke. "Mom will be so proud!" She clapped her hands.

"Enough." Mr. Ronald laughed, "Go." He motioned the two towards the door and after they left smiled at the rest of the class. "Well, now that they're gone, lets go through the handbook, shall we?"


	6. Fly On The Wall

Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall

_Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall  
A creepy little sneaky little fly on the wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall_

**BOCD  
****CAFÉ, LUNCH D  
NOON**

"So, I heard about your little show in the science lab today, N." Harper smiled at her best friend, stifling a giggle while she shoved a piece of salad into her mouth and downed it with a triple x vitamin water. "Good job."

Nikkelle returned the smile and slammed her tray down. "I was just practicing for drama class." She winked and scanned the café before taking a bite of her sushi. "There's Mia." She motioned towards the back of the hot lunch line and laughed. "Shall we invite her over to the table?"

"But of course." Harper winked before waving her arm's in the air and hollering, "Mia. Hey, over here!"

Mia noticed the two girls, and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the girls beside her. The red headed girl looked familiar, but, Harper couldn't place her. But she automatically knew who the other girl was, Ryan's twin, Marissa. And with a gasp she recognized the red head. It was the girl Ryan was with! And her moms former friends daughter, Rachel!

"Ehmagawd, Nikkelle!" Harper exclaimed, flinging a piece of her salad off her fork. "That's the girl that Ryan ditched me for this morning!"

"Ew, really?" Nikkelle replied, looking bored. "She's seriously so boring, and a total LBR."

Mia finally decided to walk over to the table and sit her tray down. "What?" She snapped, while the other two girls stood behind her.

"Well, M, I was thinking." Harper replied calmly and smiled warmly. "I'm not in the mood for drama this year, and I was hoping you'd sit with us," She motioned towards Nikkelle and two other girls that were sitting with them. "and catch up. It's been to long."

Mia looked visibly shocked but returned the smile. "Uh, sure." She replied, almost forgetting Rachel and Marissa were with her and noticed there was only one more available seat. "Can we meet up later or something?" She asked the two, almost rudely but gave them a soft smile.

"Sure why not." Marissa said, rolling her eyes. She was curious as to why Mia was talking to them but was glad that she was. But she knew popularity was probably still important to the former queen bee, and let it go.

"Yeah." Rachel said softly, looking around. Probably for Ryan.

"Alright, later." Mia officially dismissed the two girls. When they left, the table got really quite and she said, "So how are your classes so far?" While she took a bite of her chicken nugget.

"Same ole same." Harper replied perkily, "But there is the cutest guy in my Algebra 2 class, I swear, I wanted to jump his bones right there."

The other girls laughed, and Mia asked. "I'm sure Ryan would be thrilled to hear that."

Harper got quite for a minute before clearing her throat and saying. "Well, actually I dumped him last night."

"Oh," Mia said with a sly smile on her face. "I see."

"You sound like you don't believe her." Nikkelle snapped, starring down Mia for a minute. Forgetting the whole 'be nice' plan.

"It's just…" Mia started innocently, "He told me he broke up with you."

"He's totally lying." Harper said, not missing a beat. "You know how guys are." She smiled sweetly at Mia before saying, "I mean after all, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"I shouldn't of sat here." Mia stood from the table and spilt her apple juice on the front of Harper's uniform. "Oops, I'm so so sorry." And with that she walked away.

"Ugh!" Harper groaned as she looked down at her now stained shirt. "I can't believe it, we were being _so nice _to her too." She patted her shirt with some water and looked around at the others at the table. "Well, if that's how she wants to play…"

**BOCD  
****FRONT LAWN  
3:02 p.m**

"What a fun filled first day!" Marissa Hotz said sarcastically while she looked at her friend's face. "Hello? Rachel? Anybody home?" She tapped on her forehead after she didn't get a reply. "You're unusually quite today. I mean, you're always quite but…what's wrong?"

"N-N…Nothing." Rachel stammered, but quickly smiled. "Nothings wrong."

"Are you sure?" Marissa pressed on, trying to get her friend to talk. "Is this about my brother?"

"What…do you mean?" Rachel asked nervously, twirling a piece of her hair.

"Well, he was so anxious about taking those tights over to you last night, and the way you ditched me for him this morning…"

"I didn't ditch you. I told you he wanted me to meet him at his locker." Rachel said, stomping her foot like a five year old who wanted something they couldn't have.

"You're totally in love with my brother." Marissa joked, poking Rachel's side.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them, causing them to turn. "You guys want to do something tonight?" Mia Gregory asked them, catching up to their speed. "Like, you two could come over and we could go out to dinner or something."

"Sure." Marissa immediately agreed to Mia's offer, waiting for Rachel to reply.

"I don't know…I mean, I already have a lot of homework…" Rachel said, glancing at her bag that held the books they had gotten that day.

"Oh c'mon, you can do your homework before we go out." Mia smiled at her.

"Fine." Rachel said laughing at Mia's pout after she found herself caving in.

"Hey sis." Another voice said from behind them. "Sup?"

"You mean, what's up?" Marissa joked with her twin brother and offered him a smile. "Nothing."

"Just planning to go out to dinner tonight." Mia finished for Marissa. "Want to join?"

Ryan glanced at Rachel and asked, "Are you going?"

Rachel nodded, her red hair bouncing.

"Then I'm in." He said, before grabbing Marissa. "Let's go, we've got to pick up our cousin from day care."

Marissa groaned, "I already forgot." She started to walk away with her brother and waved at her friends, "I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Bye." They said at the same time.

"So, you like Ryan?" Mia asked Rachel.

Rachel was turning bright red, as usual, before she asked, "It's that obvious?"

"No." Mia smiled, "I just can tell these things for some reason."

"Gee, what a talent." Rachel joked, before she spotted her driver. "Oh, there's my ride. Do you need one?"

"Nope." Mia said, starting to walk away. "I'll just go find my brothers. I'll see you tonight."


	7. Paralyze

_Everytime you messed with my head  
All the things you did and you said  
see my scars spell out your name and...you're paralyzing me.  
Everytime you left me behind  
All these tears are no longer mine  
because you took it all away and...you're paralyzing me_.

**GREGORY ESTATE**

**LIVING ROOM**

**4:01 P.M**

"Mom, I'm home." Mia opened the door to the house, and spotted her mom on the couch reading over some papers. She took off her tie she added to her uniform and slipped off her heels before she walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "What're you reading?"

"Papers for work." Her mother, Kristen, replied looking up at her daughter. "Dune...I mean, you're father called earlier, he wanted to see how you were adjusting to being back in Westchester." She studied her daughters face. "Okay, why are you so happy?"

"No reason." She said with a smile before asking, "I made plans to go out to dinner with some of my friends today. Can I have a little money?"

"No." Her mother said, standing up and looking down at Mia. "You didn't even ask my permission. If you want money to spend, get a job." She walked over to the desk and sat the papers down and turned back to her daughter.

"Since when do I ever need permission to go out with friends?" Mia snapped at her mother, standing herself up.

"Since you got caught having sex with your boyfriend, with a bunch of drugs in the room!" Her mother exclaimed. "Does that sound familiar? You know, how you got expelled from a boarding school you so badly wanted to go to?"

Mia turned bright red and grabbed her purse up off the floor and left the house.

**HARRINGTON ESTATE**

**RACHEL'S ROOM**

**4:20 P.M**

"Rachel," Her house keeper said into the intercom, causing Rachel to look up from her book she was starting for World Literature called Oedipus. "You have a visitor."

Rachel immediately buzzed back saying "Send them up."

She walked over to her mirror, and smoothed out her hair. Hoping it was Ryan, she quickly grabbed a lip gloss up off her vanity and smeared it across her lips and smiled to make sure none of it was on her teeth.

"Hey, sorry. I know this is totally random that I'm showing up here." Mia stormed into her room. "I looked up your address in the phone book. I got into a fight with my mom and I just wanted to hang out with someone."

Rachel starred at her for a moment before saying, "It's okay." It was a little weird though that Mia was showing up at her house. For years she was the most popular girl in town, and then she left out of the blue, but now she was back. It was almost like she was always friends with Rachel, which was weird because today was the first day they had officially talked.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, studying Mia's face before saying. "Well you don't have to tell me, but, I'm here to listen if you need me."

"It's nothing…really, it was stupid." She smiled at Rachel, grateful that she wasn't pushing her to answer any questions. She just met the girl today, she didn't want to tell her her life story. "But, I got a call from my friend Trisha today. She got accepted to Brown, but they didn't have her room and shit. She wanted to hang out, I figured I'd see if you wanted to come before we meet Ryan and Marissa for dinner?"

"Um, sure." Rachel said, standing up and walking to her closet. "Let me change out of my uniform though." She noticed that Mia was still in her uniform and said, "You can if you want to, also."

Mia nodded her head and said, "Thanks." She stepped into the closet with Rachel and noticed all the clothes. "Whoa, you have so much cute stuff!"

"Thanks." Rachel said, smiling. "My mom just recently got me all this stuff, but I never really have anywhere to wear it to."

"Oh." Mia said, smiling. "That's going to change soon." And laughed before handing her a pair of white tights, a black skirt and a purple top. "Wear this. It's totally ah-dorable."

"Alright," Rachel said, slipping into the changing area her parents had built for her in the closet. "What are you going to wear?"

"I was going to go for something simple," Mia started, "Until I saw this totally cute gold sequin dress. It's so Serena Van der Woodsen! Loves it!" She clapped.

"How do I look?" Rachel asked, stepping out of the changing area and did a twirl.

"Fab!" Mia smiled at the girl. For only knowing each other for a day, these two were definitely becoming instant friends. Mia quickly stepped into the changing area to get into the fabulous dress when Rachel threw a pair of black tights over the top for her.

"Wear those. I think they'd look really cute." Rachel said with a giggle. She was having a lot of fun. She heard something ringing and noticed Mia's phone on the floor. "Hey, Mia, some guy named Johnathon's calling you."

Mia flung open the door and grabbed the phone from Rachel's grip. She sighed and pressed ignore, throwing the phone down to the ground.

"He's no one important." Mia said simply, starring down at the phone, waiting for the 'new voicemail' alert to appear.

"Okay." Rachel said softly, letting a moment of silence pass by before saying. "That dress looks great on you."

"Really?" Mia said, doing a twirl. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." Rachel smiled, she heard her phone ringing in the distance and went to pick it up. "Hello?" She asked the other line.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Ryan. I was going to see if you wanted to do something before we all go out to dinner." Ryan's voice boomed from the other end, making Rachel automatically smile.

"Well, actually Mia's already here—" Rachel was saying while Mia grabbed the phone from the red head's hands.

"You and Marissa should come meet us at the Ritz. We're meeting an old friend of mine there for some drinks before dinner."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there in like twenty minutes?"

"Kay!" Mia hung up the phone for Rachel and smiled before grabbing her bag off the floor. "You can thank me later. Let's go, we'll call Trisha on our way there."

**THE RITZ**

**LOUNGE **

**6:08 P.M**

"Hey guys!" Marissa exclaimed as she sat down next to Mia, leaving the only seat open next to Rachel. She knew Ryan would've made her trade if she sat there, so she figured she'd just go ahead and sit next to Mia.

"Hey." Mia slurred, obviously already hit a few drinks before Ryan and Marissa had arrived. "This is my friend…Trisha."

Trisha waved to the others at the table and said. "Excuse me, the little girls room is calling me."

"How much have you had to drink?" Marissa asked Mia. "I'm not trying to sound like a downer, but, you guys haven't been here long…"

"I've only had one drink, thank you very much." Mia burped into her wine glass and smiled at the others. "Right, Rachy?"

"Surprisingly she's telling the truth." Rachel nodded her head, agreeing.

"Wow," Ryan said, surprised as the others. "You sure get drunk easier than back in the day, M." He shared a knowing smile with Mia.

"Ehmagawd, Mia." Marissa whispered, "Don't look now but that guy is totally checking you out."

"Where?" Mia giggled, glancing around until her eyes landed on someone, her color drained from her face as she realized who he was. _Johnathon._


	8. Someone To Save You

_Honesty  
Is what you need  
It _**sets you free**_  
Like someone to save you  
Let it go  
But hurry now  
Theres undertow  
And I don't want to lose you now  
All right  
Sit down and spill your heart  
Lets start from the very start  
Cause i can see by your eyes  
You're wasted  
Your energy comes and goes  
You taking your time, you know  
Nothing can change what happened, you know_

**RITZ  
****LOUNGE  
6:24 P.M**

"Shit." Mia murmured into Marissa's ear. "I'm going to be sick." She stood up at started walking towards the bathroom, no, scratch that. She started sprinting towards the bathroom.

"Mia, wait!" The boy that was starring at her shouted, and followed her, leaving everyone at the table bewildered.

Rachel glanced down nervously at her napkin and sighed before saying, "I wonder who he is."

"Who knows?" Marissa shook her head, while they all listened in on Mia and the guy.

"Mia, you can't avoid me forever." He grabbed her arm, "Please, just talk to me, okay? I'm sorry about what happened! It happened to me too! You can't go on hating me forever. Remember all the good times we had?" He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her for forgiveness.

Mia looked down at her shoes, she was starting to grow a little green. One drink definitely can't do that to you. Did Trisha slip something into her drink, or something? _Where was Trisha anyways_?

"Please, Johnathon." Mia whispered, tears dripping down her face. "I-I don't want to…" She quickly reached up to wipe some off her cheek. "Go _away_." And tried to push him, but she could tell he wasn't going to budge.

"I can't, Mia." Johnathon threw his hands up. "Don't you get it?" His voice was increasing. "I love you Mia, and I know you love me too."

"I think you should go, man." Ryan stepped up beside Mia and removed his hands from her arms. "Go. Now." He hollered at Johnathon.

"Who are you, man?" Johnathon snapped at Ryan and glanced at Mia. "What? New boyfriend already?" His gaze was stuck on Mia.

"No." Mia whispered, pushing a piece of her hair from her eyes.

"I'm one of her oldest and dearest friends," Ryan said truthfully before he pushed Johnathon, urging him to go away. "give her time, is all I can say. If you really love her, you won't pressure her into talking to you if she's obviously not ready. Give her space, man."

Johnathon nodded, and looked at Mia one last time. "Okay." He said softly, walking out of the lounge. He was defeated pretty easily, for now anyways.

"I should…I should go." Mia said, looking green once again. "I…I am really going to be sick."

"Come sit down," Ryan said, walking her back to the table. She gratefully leaned into him and sat down at her seat.

"I'm sorry." Mia said, and put her head on the table, allowing her blonde hair to sprawl out onto the table.

"It's fine." Rachel mumbled, smiling at her new friend and still in awe from the sight she had just witnessed. Boy, did she need to get out more!

"Totally." Marissa said, putting an arm around Mia. "I'm just totally disappointed you didn't tell me there was another guy in your life." She flipped her hair, "I thought you were in love with me." And pouted before everyone laughed.

"Whoa, my sister Marissa the next Nikkelle." Ryan chuckled, taking a sip of his drink and almost spitting it out.

"Sure, minus the whole slutty dressing thing." Marissa agreed, picking up her drink, and looking at her friends. Mia still looked down, but she had lightened up a bit in the past few minutes, but she could tell they should call the rest of the night off.

"So," Rachel started, looking at everyone. "Do you want to reschedule?"

"Actually," Mia said, smiling for the first time in a while, her speech slurred. "I think we should stay here for a while. No point in wasting a perfectly good night."

"Okay." Marissa giggled her approval. "Shall I go get some more drinks?"

"I'm in." Ryan nodded his approval and glanced at Rachel. "You?"

"I'll stay." Rachel said smiling at him, "But, I refuse to drink."

"That's cool." Ryan said, putting his arm on her leg. "I won't either."

"Party poopers." Marissa stuck out her tongue, jokingly before sliding out of her chair and walking to the bar for the next round.

**FISHER ESTATE**

**HARPER'S ROOM**

**7:05 P.M**

"Harper, have you finished your homework yet?" Harper's mother, Massie, barged into her room without knocking. This wasn't unusual, but would it kill her to knock? Seriously?

"Yes, mom." Harper replied, glancing at her nails and then messing with a piece of hair that was curling when it was supposed to be straight.

"Good." Massie sat on her daughter's bed and smiled at her. "So how was the first day of school?"

Everyone always called Harper's mom the 'cool' mom, but her mother always managed to get on her nerves. Especially when she acted like a mom by asking things like 'How was school?' or 'Have you done your homework yet?'.

"Fine." Harper shrugged, getting up and walking to her vanity. She owned basically the entire Mac collection and Glossip Girl sets, those were strictly the only makeup items she used. And since her mother owned Glossip Girl, she got everything before it was released. Major plus, no?

"Do you have any classes with Ryan?" Massie asked curiously, giving her daughter a warm smile and looking around the room.

Harper flinched a bit before saying, "We broke up, actually." As if it weren't a big deal.

"Oh." Massie replied, looking at her daughter before standing up and smoothing out her Ralph Lauren skirt. "I see." She started to head for the door. "Well, I'll let you be, darling." She could tell her mother was disapointed in their breaking up, but she didn't care.

"Whatever." Harper whispered into the now empty room. What was going on with her, anyways? She felt really…_lost_. And that was so nawt a feeling Harper Fisher was used to.

"Nikkelle," She snapped into her phone, after listening to her best friends ring back tone 'Lovebug' by the Jonas Brothers, hers and basically everyone's guilty pleasure. "What're you doing?"

She heard a guys giggle in the background and what she supposed was the phone being shuffled around in quick movement. "Uh, studying with Robbie…"

"Studying, right." Harper said sarcastically and chuckled. "What do you have to study for? It's the first _effing_ day of school."

Another giggle, and then silence before Nikkelle replied, "I have to go." Then there was silence.

Harper groaned as she sat her cell down and walked over to her window. She starred at the sky until she found a shooting star. How did that old nursery rhyme go?

_Star light, _

_Star bright,_

_First star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have this wish I wish tonight_

"I wish I had Ryan still." She whispered into the sky and turned to walk back to her bed. "I wish I didn't feel this utterly _shitty_." She added as an after thought as she crawled into her bed.

**GREGORY ESTATE**

**ROBBIE'S ROOM**

**7:19 P.M**

"God, you're such a tease." Robbie whispered into the neck of his girlfriend, who was sprawled out on his bed fully clothed. They had been making out for the past hour, but hadn't gone past that because they were interrupted, by her best friend no less. He leaned into her face kissing her again.

She brought him closer to her and unbuttoned his shirt, giggling. She kissed his neck softly before stopping and saying, "I know." And with that she rolled over.

He moaned, "God, Nikkelle." He brought her closer to him again. "I love you." He whispered into her ear, sending shivers throughout her entire body.

"I know." Nikkelle replied sitting up and looking at the clock. "I should probably go," She moved on top of him and kissed his cheek. "I told my mom I'd be home at seven."

"Five more minutes?" He pleaded, sounding like a little kid being woken up for school. "Please?" He asked again, running his hands through her soft hair and kissing her again, tugging at her shirt.

"As much as I want to," She started, leaning in for another kiss. "I have to go." She smiled softly at her boyfriend before she got off him and walked over to his door to grab her purse. "Sorry."

He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her, as if she were cold. "Okay." He whispered before letting her go. "I'll pick you up before school tomorrow?"

She started walking down his hallway before turning around and smiling. "Actually, I should probably ride with Harper again tomorrow. There's something going on with her and I—"

"Should be there to help her through whatever." He recited as if he'd heard the speech a hundred times. "It's because Ryan broke up with her, right?"

She glanced at him before letting a soft chuckle escape her lips, "Actually, she broke up with him."

"Nice try covering for your friend, N." He smiled at her and brought her close to him again before he kissed her good. "But, I know that he broke up with her."

"Fine." She snapped, setting her head on his shoulder. "But, don't go spreading that around. Like Audrey Hepburn said, there's certain shades of limelight that can wreck a girls complexion."

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked, curiously even though she was already closing the door behind her.


End file.
